There are a number of different standards that are available for compressing video data. These standards include standards promulgated by the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG). The standards promulgated by MPEG include MPEG1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4, Part 10 (also known as Advanced Video Coding and also known and now referred to as H.264).
A number of video decoder systems are capable of decoding both MPEG-2 and H.264. However, VC-1 is a recent standard promoted by Microsoft Corporation. Although there are similarities between VC-1 and H.264, VC-1 also includes a number of differences.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.